Lily Potter and the Book of Curses
by Banestar
Summary: When an ancient Dark Witch travels to 2019 and takes control of Voldemort's death eaters it is up to Harry Potter's daughter to stop her from getting her book of curses.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Alecto Carrow walked down Knockturn Alley. The alley was the only safe haven for former Death Eaters and she could guess that was why the meeting was held there. She, unlike her brother had escaped the Battle of Hogwarts and gone into hiding. She came to the small, brick house that had been described to her and walked in. Inside were a number of dark wizards mainly made up of Voldemort's former Death Eaters. All had gotten a mysterious message to come here. Suddenly a figure in a hooded cloak walked in.

"Thank you all for coming," said the figure. "Since Lord Voldemort died twenty years ago dark wizards have gone into hiding. I offer new leadership to you all".

This brought whispers from the crowd. Who was this dark wizard or witch? Who would be brazen enough to ask a room full of dark wizards and witches to lead them? Alecto knew the Death Eaters were in need of new leadership, but wasn't going to submit to some stranger

Finally a short, fat Death Eater voiced what the entire room felt. He got up and pointed at the figure.

"What gives you the right to lead us!?" he yelled.

Quick as a flash the figure took out her wand pointed it at the Death Eater and yelled "Avada Kedavra".

The Death Eater was dead.

The figure spoke again. "Other than what I just demonstrated in my abilities I am the most famous Dark Witch in history." "I traveled forwards in time to get here." She took off the hood. "I am Morgan le Fay".

It was true. She looked exactly like she did in pictures. She was short and skinny. She had a clear complexion, with dirty blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. And now, many people in the room's mind was made up, including Alecto's. This witch was dangerous. It would be dangerous not to submit to her, and it could prove smart to do so.

Now Alecto stood up. "Okay Ms. Le Fay, what do you propose we do?" she asked.

This brought a smile to the face of Morgan Le Fay as if she had hoped that someone would ask her that question.

"Simple," she said. "We must get my book of curses."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Lily Potter was more excited than she had ever been. She was going to her first year at Hogwarts. She had a cart containing an owl she had bought named Hail and her school supplies. Her brothers James and Albus were already in their third and fourth years respectively at Hogwarts. Her mother and father also had come. She spotted her cousins Rose and Hugo

"Hey over here," she called.

They walked over.

"Aren't you so excited," she asked Hugo.

"Of course," he answered. "We've gotta get into Gryffindor".

Lily agreed. Rose, Albus and James had all been sorted there.

Her mother kissed her goodbye and wished her good luck. Her father also kissed her goodbye but pulled her aside to tell her something, before she left.

"I am so proud to see my little girl going to Hogwarts," he said. "I wish you the best of luck and want you to know how happy I am," he continued.

"Thanks daddy," she said.

"One more thing," he said. He pulled something out of his robe pocket and placed it in her hand.

"This is your grandmother's wand. I think she would've wanted you to have it," said Harry.

Lily was honored beyond words. Her Grandmother's wand! The wand of her namesake. It felt like they were connected now.

"I love it! Thank you so much daddy."

"You're welcome, Lily, goodbye," he said.

She then raced down Kings Cross Station into Platform 9 3/4. She boarded the Hogwarts Express. She sat in a compartment with James.

"You'll love it here," he told her.

Then he went to hang out with his other friends. She looked over to see Hugo with some second years. Even Albus who was shy was with a couple friends. She suddenly felt lonely. Was she the only one sitting alone?

Then a short, skinny, black boy with a buzzcut came into her compartment. "Hello," she said.

"Hey," he answered.

"I'm Lily Potter," she said.

"Harry Potter's daughter?" he asked

"That's me," she answered.

"Wicked. I'm a big fan of his. My dad knew him."

"Really?" Lily inquired

"Yeah, my name is Seth, Seth Thomas," he said.

"Nice to meet you Seth," she said.

"Right back at you Lily, want a chocolate frog?" he asked.

The two talked for the rest of the ride. Lily hadn't even gotten to school yet and had already made a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

Lily and Seth got into a boat that was rowed by a huge man with black hair and a black beard.

"Ello kids," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts." He looked at Lily for a moment. "You must be Arry Potter's girl." She nodded.

"I'm Lily Potter," she said.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid," he said and shook her hand. Then he turned to Seth.

"You must be Dean's boy," he said. Seth nodded but said nothing.

"If you kids ever need someone to talk to, I live in a cabin by the Forbidden Forest," he said

Then the boat came to the castle. A man with long hair walked up.

"I'm Professor Longbottom you're Herbology teacher," he said. "Now when Headmaster Slughorn gives his speech sit quietly."

Then he opened the door and led them into the great hall. Lily actually gasped. It was enormous and decorated well. It was better than she had ever dreamed. She sat down at the first year's table and found sweet pumpkin juice waiting for her. A short chubby man stepped up to the podium.

"Attention old and new students, this year I hope will be better than any year before," he said. "There are some rule changes." "The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden," he said and older students groaned. "But first years may try out for the Quidditch team." This was surprising but most were happy with it.

"If that is all let the sorting begin!"

Headmaster Slughorn held the sorting hat and placed it on the first student's head.

"Ravenclaw," the hat shouted. The students were called in alphabetical order. Then Lily heard "Potter, Lily.

She walked up and the hat was placed on her head. "Not Slytherin," she whispered. "You're much like your father but no you are not a Slytherin," it said. Then it said "but not a Gryffindor either you seem to be… HUFFLEPUFF."

Lily was stunned. She had been sure she'd be a Gryffindor. She'd had the tiniest worry that she'd be a Slytherin. Hufflepuff hadn't crossed her mind. Gryffindor House seemed shocked. She walked to the Hufflepuff table hypnotically. She watched the rest of the students being sorted. Both Seth and Hugo were sorted into Gryffindor. Lily choked back a tear. She had no friends in Hufflepuff.

Then a voice said "Cheer up, our house is ok when you get to know it."

It was a second year girl. She was tall and skinny. She had clear tan skin and curly black hair.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have no friends here," Lily said. The girl smiled "Now you do, my name's Jane Macmillan."


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 3

The other houses didn't make being a Hufflepuff easy. They teased her as she left for her dorm.

"Hey Potter, I see you've made it into the house of the goody gum drops," yelled one Gryffindor.

"We should call you Lily peachy keen," a Slytherin shouted.

"Ignore them, they do this every year," said Jane. "Hufflepuffs are heckled like there's no tomorrow by the other houses."

Lily looked back at the Gryffindors. "Even Gryffindor?" she asked.

"Definitely, we helped them in the 2nd war and and they repaid us by saying we're being too soft towards other houses." "Hufflepuff is the house that everyone can laugh at." "We don't get any respect," Jane finished

Lily thought about that. It was true that Hufflepuff hadn't had many accomplishments, but they didn't deserve this.

Soon they stopped at the entrance to the Hufflepuff basement. It was in a nook on the right side of the kitchen corridor. The entrance was concealed by a stack of barrels. A prefect tapped a code on the barrels and the door opened. "Remember the code, if you get it wrong you're locked out and doused in vinegar," Jane informed.

Lily really liked Jane. She seemed to know her way around the school well for a second year. Then they walked into the common room. Lily was impressed. While it had less glamour then the Great hall it had a nice, relaxing, homey feeling. The windows had a beautiful view. She wished she could sit down on the couch with her dad and a cup of warm pumpkin juice.

Jane snapped her out of it. "Wanna play Wizard's chess?" Jane asked.

"I'm the champ." she said. Lily smiled. "Not once you've played me," Lily said. And for the first time since the sorting hat had sorted her to Hufflepuff she felt like part of a family.

/

It had been a week since the sorting and classes were okay for Lily. She thought her teachers were okay and was doing fairly well. The only problem was Klara Chang, a nasty Ravenclaw who was one of her chief tormentors. She would cast a trip jinx and as soon as Lily got back up she would cast it again. Since being sorted to Hufflepuff, her relatives at school had been distant. The whole school had also been abuzz. A Potter child in Hufflepuff? This was a surprise for sure. All in all this made her an outsider.

The only kids who wanted to associate with her were Jane and Seth. Jane was very in the know about everything and everyone. She also had a great sense of humor. Seth was very smart and would always share random facts with her.

"Do you know that the record for longest Quidditch match was six months?" he asked her.

"No I didn't, that's interesting" she responded. He was the only one in another house that gave her respect.

As she thought about it she realized she was a lot like the Hufflepuff house. The ugly duckling. The disrespected one in the bunch. Lily had always been the baby of the family. While she loved spending time with her parents, especially her father, she wanted more respect. James had always been the tough guy, Albus the smart guy. She was just sweet, little Lily, no one to do anything but play kid games with. Even though she could be just as tough and smart as Albus and James. And what she didn't know was that she was a far more powerful witch.


End file.
